ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle Ground Gizard Wasteland
This location is north of Paprika Wasteland and the location Goku and Vegeta had their first confrontation. You may battle here. * Shin Articost * Bastion Allara * Battle Slot 3 * Battle Slot 4 Fight to 1 HP! Bastion Allara * Health: 827,260/ 992,500 * Strength: 323 (403.75) * Speed: 346 * Stamina: 900/ 1140 * Blast Gauge: 4/5 * Equipment: 2x tonfas (rapiers), damage gloves, Combat arm, cyborg combat chasis, 1x senzu bean, 1x light elixir * Effects: android purebreed effect, android barrier (physical), self repair unit, +25% physical and ki damage, +25% strength and health, -20% stamina * Blast 1: equilibrium * Blast 1: human condition * Blast 2: divergent breakthrough * Blast 2: endless divergence * Ultimate: super electric strike Shin Articost * Health: 671,279.875/849,000 * Strength: 306 * Speed: 262 393 * Stamina: 1,220/1,400 * Blast Gauge: 3/5 * Equipment: Power Gloves, Streamline Combat Clothes, Haramaki, 2 Swords, 1 Senzu Bean * Effects: +40% Physical Damage, +25% Ki Damage, -15% Arcane Damage * Blast 1: Fighting Sun * Blast 1: Dragon's Burn * Blast 2: Ryu Hiken * Blast 2: Twin Realms: Ocean Dragon Fang * Ultimate: Four-Swords Style: King's Void Fight!!!! * Turn order: Bastion, Shin * Bastion draws his tonfas flexing his new arms "I need to break in my new arm and get closer to maxing out my divergent path and you need to get a better grip of your gears so what better way than a good old sparing match" Bastion dashes at shin pushing his tonfas into his stomach then dropping back using a snap pivot and striking him from the sides (10 dual tonfa strikes 7 hit 77,721) * Shin slides back form the attacks and takes out his swords catching the tonfa. "Well, if you don't nearly kill me like before then I might actually get the chance to have a fun sparring match." he jokes with a chuckle before spinning and slashing with his blades cutting Bastion is various locations across his torso. (10 Dual Sword Strikes 7 hit 57834) * "Damn it i shouldn't have brought a new shirt to this fight." Bastion catches the blades letting them slide down the tonfa spinning shin slightly of balance before striking at his mid riff with his tonfas and using the natural reel to uppercut his face (10 dual tonfa strikes, 5 hit, 55,515.625 damage) * Shin is once again caught in the flurry of the attacks but manages to regain his balance just in time to catch one of the tonfa and spins landing another strike on the opposite tonfa before igniting his blades and slashing multiple times at Bastion. (10 Dual Sword Strikes 6 hit 49572) * Bastion takes the hits jumping back just in time to prevent his clothes igniting patting out small flames "Getting firey already are we? well i suppose now is as good a time as any to break out a new trick" Bastion charges at Shin pummeling his chest before dropping back leaving himself open but as Shin swings he nonchalontly holds out his hand and it rockets forward punching him in the face then rapidly returning (10 dual tonfa strikes, 4 hit, 44,412.5 damage) * Shin is punched in the face and hits the ground hard from having still been in the air. "Ow..." he says in pain before sitting up and rubbing his face. "Get serious, would you?" he asks standing up and rushing forward slashing at Bastion a few more times with his swords. (10 dual sword strikes 7 hit 57834) * Bastion takes a big slash from the blades and then ducks under them smashing his tonfas into Shins stomach using his momentum against him "Oh I'm taking this seriously against someone like you i cant drop my guard i was just trying out a tactic to see if it would work." he jumps for Shin using his blade as leverage grappling shin from behin and striking his back before being thrown loose (10 dual tonfa strikes, 6 hit,66,536.25 damage ) * Shin shoulder tosses Bastion onto the ground before holding his two fists forwards. "Rokuogan!" he shouts blasting Bastion back with a one-inch punch that shoots the air through him and sends him into the air. Shin takes this advantage to leap into the air with him and slash Bastion multiple times spinning him around. (10 Dual Sword Slashes)